


Cupcakes

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Cupcakes, Developing Relationship, Except they work there, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Implied Crush, Late Night Baking, Lighthearted, Orphanage, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: When Naegi finishes, she lets out a huff, dropping the piping bag onto the counter and straightening up, her cheeks puffing out, only to brighten up when she spots Harukawa.“Oh, Harukawa-san! Hey, did you need something? I--” she looks around the kitchen, a bit, and pouts, deflating slightly. “Oops. Sorry, I kind of made a mess of the place, huh?”“It’s the middle of the night,” Harukawa says flatly. She walks up to the cupboard (since Naegi noticing her unfroze her from… whatever it was that was keeping her in place a moment ago) and opens it, reaching for the water glass that she came for. “Is there a reason you decided to make cupcakes at this hour?”---Harukawa encounters Naegi baking late at night.---Femslash February day twenty eight: Perfect
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Naegi Komaru
Series: Femslash February 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> written for day twenty eight of femslash february! the prompt i used was perfect and you can find the complete list in the series description

When Harukawa steps into the kitchen, she finds it a mess, flour smeared across several surfaces in her vicinity, dirty dishes stacked in the sink, the smell of cake wafting from the oven. Her immediate instinct is to turn around and leave, but she hesitates when she spots Naegi at the counter, a bit of frosting on her cheek, a piping bag held in her hands as she squints down at a tray of cupcakes. Her tongue is poking out of the corner of her mouth, and her brows are furrowed together in concentration. She seems to be intensely focused, which makes Harukawa hesitate to say anything to her, but for some reason she doesn’t leave, either, pausing by the fridge and watching the girl struggle to make a swirl on top of one of the cupcakes.

When Naegi finishes, she lets out a huff, dropping the piping bag onto the counter and straightening up, her cheeks puffing out, only to brighten up when she spots Harukawa.

“Oh, Harukawa-san! Hey, did you need something? I--” she looks around the kitchen, a bit, and pouts, deflating slightly. “Oops. Sorry, I kind of made a mess of the place, huh?”

“It’s the middle of the night,” Harukawa says flatly. She walks up to the cupboard (since Naegi noticing her unfroze her from… whatever it was that was keeping her in place a moment ago) and opens it, reaching for the water glass that she came for. “Is there a reason you decided to make cupcakes at this hour?”

“Well, Ami’s birthday is tomorrow, isn’t it?” Naegi’s eyes are a little bit wide, and she’s talking a bit fast, which is weird. She usually doesn’t behave like this. Harukawa spares her an eyebrow raise for her troubles and walks up to the sink, nudging aside some of the dishes and turning the tap to cold. “I wanted to make something to celebrate! But… y’know, usually, when I made cupcakes back home, I had my brother and his boyfriend helping me… I’m actually pretty bad at this, ehehe…”

“Are your brother and his boyfriend good at baking?” Harukawa asks, raising her eyebrows. She doesn’t know why she bothers. It’s not like she and Naegi are close, or anything. They just happen to work at the same orphanage. But the question is already out there. She turns off the sink, her glass full, and then turns herself back around, hesitating for a moment before leaning herself against the counter. She did ask a question. It would be rude to just… walk out.

“Oh, no, not really,” Naegi giggles. “They’re okay! But nothing special. Honestly, most of the time Leon would get so distracted trying to impress my brother, he’d make a big mess…” She trails off, smiling to herself, and shakes her head quickly. “Not that I can talk, but still, I did this on accident, not to impress a girl I like.” She wrinkles her nose a little, then relaxes again. “But it’s easier to do things with other people, y’know?”

“Are you finding baking alone to be hard?” Harukawa isn’t sure why she’s carrying a conversation. She came in for water, not to hang around with Naegi. Now that she got her glass, she could easily turn around and head back to her room and go to sleep. She’s not sure what’s stopping her. Maybe it’s just that… Naegi reminds her of someone. That’s all.

“Not reeeaaally?” Naegi scrunches up her face a little in thought. Harukawa looks away. What a dumb expression. “It’s more… well,” she huffs, “I’m struggling to pipe on the frosting, that’s all, but I’m doing okay, otherwise… I have ten minutes left on the fourth batch of cupcakes, and then it’s all frosting from there!” She beams, then deflates. “It’s really kicking my butt, though, I’m so bad at this…”

Harukawa doesn’t have a reply to that, so she doesn’t say anything, closing her eyes and taking a sip of her water. Maybe she’ll finish her glass before she goes. It would be rude to just leave right now, probably, despite the conversation being at a lull.

A lull that lasts for only a moment longer before Naegi speaks again. “Hey, wait a minute! I just thought of something!”

“What?” Harukawa looks over, raising her eyebrows slightly.

“Do  _ you  _ know how to frost cupcakes, Harukawa-san?” Naegi seems way too excited, considering the question. Harukawa’s nose wrinkles.

“Are you trying to shove the work off on me?”

“No!” Naegi huffs. “Not like that! I just want to know if you can do it! It takes precision, y’know? And you seem really good with your hands, at least from what I’ve seen! N-Not that I’ve been watching a lot,” for some reason, Naegi’s face flushes a little, “just, from what I’ve noticed, here and there.”

…Yeah. The odds that Naegi is just buttering her up so that she’ll frost the cupcakes for her are high. Still, doing that is easier than saying no and potentially making Naegi dislike her, so Harukawa sighs and takes another gulp of water before putting down the glass and walking over, putting out a hand for the piping bag. The way that Naegi brightens up as she hands it over almost makes acquiescing worthwhile.

After rolling up her sleeves, Harukawa looks down at the tray of cupcakes, her brow lowered. In truth, it’s been a  _ long  _ time since she’s baked, over a decade, even. She barely remembers how to do this. But she’s decently certain that she can do better than Naegi’s failed attempt at frosting one of these, so, she presses her lips together and tilts her head, leaning down just close enough to see the cupcakes well and starting to carefully squeeze out the frosting in an even curl. She keeps her hands steady and her breathing even, slowly wrapping the frosting around the top of the cupcake, piping it out into a swirl.

When she’s done, she releases a breath and flexes one of her wrists, glancing at Naegi with her brows raised.  _ Well? _

“Harukawa-san, that’s  _ perfect!”  _ Naegi squeals, far too loudly for the hour, but before Harukawa can chastise her, Naegi’s thrown her arms around her in an embrace. Harukawa jumps a little, and sputters, her face going red.

“W-Whatever,” Harukawa stammers, “I just did a standard swirl, it isn’t even that good,” she huffs. “You’re overreacting. It’s annoying.”

“Sure it is,” Naegi giggles, squeezing Harukawa and pulling away. She’s beaming still when they make eye contact, and Harukawa’s face seems to warm even further, if possible. “You’re amazing, Harukawa-san! Let’s trade off, okay? Maybe I can learn from you!”

Harukawa puffs out her cheeks, indignant. It really  _ isn’t  _ that good.

But…

Well, maybe Naegi’s praise is… nice, even if it’s for something small like this. Harukawa doesn’t have to complain, she doesn’t think. Not right now. It’s… fine.

She shakes her head a little and holds out the piping bag.

“Fine,” Harukawa sighs. “We’ll trade off. Try not to make as much as a mess this time.”

Naegi, unbothered, accepts the bag with a salute. “Yes ma’am! I’m excited to learn from you!”

God, is this woman even an adult? Harukawa turns her head away so that Naegi has a harder time seeing her blush, glaring down at the cupcakes. This is unbearable.

…In an oddly pleasant way.

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically the last day but i have one more fic planned because of an oversight so stay tuned :)


End file.
